Akatsuki's Baby
by XXHidan'sLoverXX
Summary: Semua ukenya Akatsuki positip hamil. Para Seme pun bingung harus apa.. Lalu ketika anak mereka lahir.../ TYPO / YAOI / Humor dikit (ga bisa bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

Judul: Akatsuki's baby

Cast: Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Kabuto (ex-akatsuki), Tsunade and Shizune (dichapter kapan tauuu), Konan jadi cowok

Pairing: Kakuhida, Orokabu, Kisaita, PeinKo, SasoDei, Zetbi

Summary: Akatsuki punya bayi WAW! Terinspirasi dari salah satu FF yg pernah gw baca. Agen T nih

**Di Gua Akatsuki jam 00.00**

Terdengar desahan-desahan nan menggoda dari masing-masing kamar yang ada di Gua Akatsuki. Mereka memang selalu begitu tiap malem. Makanya kalo pagi muka mereka kusut semua kaya bajunya firaun yang ga pernah di cuci 30 abad.

**Pagi hari jam 07.00 di Gua Akatsuki**

"Aduh!" Itachi jalan ke ruang tamu tempat para uke lagi duduk buat menetralisirkan rassa sakit di bagian paling selatan mereka. "Napa Chi?" Tanya Deidara yang perhatian (tumben banget). "Semalem Kisame napsu banget" "Sama banget kaya Orochimaru-sama" Jawab Kabuto yang ikut-ikutan.

Keseharian para uke adalah curhat-curhatan. Tapi mana para seme? Tenang aja mereka lagi pergi ke pasar buat beli makanan. Perjanjiannya kalo malem mau PIIP besoknya mereka harus belanja. Jelas aja dengan perjanjian itu para uke kalah telak.

"Tadaima!" Seme udah pada pulang bawa belanjaan. "Gimana belanjanya?" Tanya konan yang bibirnya langsung disosor ama Pein. "Biasa lah Kakuzu nodong setiap pedagang biar di kasih diskon 75%" Jawab Kisame. "Sini gw masak dulu" Hidan langsung ngambil sayurannya terus di jalan ke dapur.

**Di dapur**

'_masak nasi dulu terus bikin sup aja deh'_ batin Hidan tapi baru aja dia mau ngambil beras, perut mual setengah mati. Akhirnya dia lari ke kamar mandi yang letaknya sebelahan sama ruang tamu.

"HOEK!HOEK! HOEK!" terdengar suara Hidan muntah. Yang denger cuma Kakuzu, dia pun ngecir ke kamar mandi. "Dan? Lo kenapa?" "Ga tau nih perut gw sakit banget HOEK!HOEK!" "Lo mau BAB kali?" "Ga lah rasanya beda HOEK!HOEK!" "Lo ga papa? Mau di cek sama orochi dulu ga?" "Udah lah ga perlu mungkin gw cuma salah makan a.. HOEK!HOEK!" "Udah mendingan lo di cek dulu" "Ya udah deh.."

Hidan jalan terseok-seok (lagi) ke kamar nya Orochi tapi di bopong (atau apa lah ngomongnya) sama Kakuzu

**Di kamar Orochi**

Pas masuk kamar Hidan sama Kakuzu ngeliat Orochi lagi berdiri meluk Kabuto yang lagi ngurusin berbagai macam ramuan.

"Lo kenapa Dan? Kok pucet banget?" Orochi langsung ngelepasin pelukannya ke Kabuto terus megang tangannya Hidan.

"Ga tau nih? Tadi gw cuma muntah terus si Kakuzu panik nyuruh lo ngecek gw" Jelas Hidan panjang lebar. "Ya udah deh, lo tidur aja disini" Hidan pun tiduran di kasurnya Orochi "Emm.." Orochi duduk disamping Hidan terus megang tangannya "Emm..gini aja deh. Lo cewe apa cowo?" "BACOT LO OROCHI! GW TUH COWO LAH!" "Kalo lo cowo kenapa lo bisa hamil?" "HAH! HAMIL!" jawab Hidan sama Kakuzu "iya, lo hamil Dan"

Hening 1 menit

Hening 5 menit

"YEY! ITU BERARTI GW BAKAL JADI CHICHI " Kakuzu bahagi banget "HAH? Jadi lo ga sebel sama gw?" "Sebel kenapa? Kan gw bakal punya anak" "Ya lo kan harus ngeluarin duit buat, ini ,itu, dkk" "Kalo buat lo sama anak kita gw ga masalah" Kakuzu nyium pipi Hidan "EHM!" Orochi nge-EHM "Kenapa? Leher lo gatel?" kata Hidan "Kalian kalo mau mesra-mesraan diluar duong! Gw kan mau berduaan sama Kabuto" "Oh iya, pai-pai" KakuHida pun ngacir keluar. Balik ke ruang tamu.

**Ruang Tamu**

"Dan muka lo kok pucet?" Tanya Itachi "Kalo lo disini makanan kita blom dimasak dong?" Tanya Kisame juga "Emm.. katanya Orochi gw Em… hamil.." "Ohh" Akatsuki minus Kakuhida dan Orokabu hanya ber-OH ria

"Selamat " Akatsuki minus Kakuhida dan Orokabu seneng banget "Kalian ga papa gw punya anak?" Tanya Hidan "Ga papa kok, Kan kita bisa main sama anak kecil"

"Ya udah untuk ngerayain ini gw yang masak" Itachi ngacir ke dapur sama Deidara.

**Ruang makan**

"Itadakimasu!" Semuanya makan termasuk Orokabu yang baru aja dari kamar. "Senpai kok tumben makanannya enak? Ga pake bom lagi" Tobi ati-ati banget makanya "Ga mungkin gw kasih bom kalo buat Hidan"

Pas semuanya lagi seru-seru makan. Kabuto megang tangannya Orochi terus muntah di bajunya Orochi.

"Gomenasai Orochimaru-sama" tapi lagi-lagi Kabuto muntah di bajunya Orochi. Akhirnya dengan baju kena muntah mereka lari ke kamar mandi."HOEK!HOEK!HOEK!" "Nani Kabuto?" Orochi ngelus-ngelus punggungnya Kabuto "Iie, HOEK!HOEK!" Orochi megang tangannya Kabuto "Kabuto kamu?" "Kenapa orochi-sama?" "Eto.. kamu sama kaya Hidan ._." "HAH!" "Iya.. wah aku bakal jadi CHICHI juga "

"Udah ayo kita balik ke ruang tamu, Kamu udah enakan kan?" "Iya kok" Mereka pun capcus ke ruang makan.

"Abis dari mana chi?" Tanya Pein yang pertama kali ngeliat Orochi balik. "Emm.. ya.. terjadi hal yang sama pada Kabuto" "Jadi.." Pein cengo "Iya dia hamil juga " "Wah selamat " Akatsuki minus Orokabu denger juga.

Selesai makan semuanya balik ke ruang tamu buat nonton TV.

**Ruang TV**

"Gw seneng banget bisa jadi chichi" Kakuzu dudukin Hidan di pangkuannya. "Kok tiba-tiba lo jadi kalem banget sama gw?" "Kalo gw napsu nanti anak lo kenapa-napa" "Hm.."

"Kabuto.. kamu ga mau makan?" "Ga mau orochi-sama, perut ku ga enak banget" "Ayolah makan, sedikit aja deh" Orochi nyuapin Kabuto sup jagung. Kabuto pun makan dan beberapa detik kemudian "HOEK!" Kabuto lari ke kamar mandi dan muntah lagi.

"Gw harus gimana lagi kalo dia ga makan nanti sakit" Orochi hopeless banget "Nih suapin ini" Kata Sasori sambil ngasihin Orochi Scoot el****. "LO PIKIR KABUTO ANAK KECIL APA!" *orochi ngelempar sasori*

"Sasori-Danna" kata Deidara mau nangkep Sasori "Ite yo.." Deidara duduk lagi sambil megangin perutnya.

"Kabuto kamu udah enakan?" "Ga orochi-sama" "Ini malah makin ga enak" "Ya udah kamu tidur di kamar aja ya" Orochi ngegendong Kabuto ke kamar mereka.

**Di kamar OroKabu**

"Orochi-sama hiks..hiks.." Kabuto nangis di tempat tidur "Kenapa nangis Kabuto?" "Aku takut karena bayi ini Orochi-sama jadi aku bebani terus" "Kenapa kamu bilang gitu? Kan kamu hamil juga karena aku jadi aku juga harus bertanggung jawab" CUP! Satu ciuman lembut mendarat di pipi Kabuto.

"Sekarang tidurlah nanti kamu harus makan, Aku pergi dulu ya" "Orochi-sama" Kabuto megang tangan Orochi sebelum Orochi pergi "Nande Kabuto?" "Em..temani aku Orochi-sama" "Baiklah" Orochi pun tidur di samping Kabuto "kabuto" "Hai" "Aishiteru" "Aishiteru Orochi-sama"

**Di ruang TV**

"Dei-senpai kenapa?" Tobi ngeliat Deidara dari tadi megangin perut terus "SENPAI!" "Nani Tobi?"jawab Akatsuki minus Orokabu and DeiBi. "E-e to Deidara-senpai" Tobi nunjuk Deidara "Dei-chan lo kenapa?" Sasori megangin perut Deidara "Jangan-jangan" JENG!JENG!JENG! (soung efec ga penting) "Jangan-jangan Deidara kaya Hidan ama Kabuto lagi?" Kisame memecah keheningan (Sejak kapan hening) "OROCHIMARU!" Sasori teriak kenceeeeng banget

**Di Kamar OroKabu**

'_Napa dah teriak-teriak? Untung Kabuto udah tidur'_ batin Orochi. Dia pun bangun terus jalan ke ruang TV.

**Di ruang TV**

"Napa lo teriak-teriak?" Orochi ngeliat Sasori dengan muka males "Dei-chan" Kata Sasori sambil nunjuk Deidara. Orochi ngedeketin Deidara terus megang perutnya "Eh?! Kok?! Masa dalam 1 hari 3 orang ketauan hamil sih?!" Orochi berdiri sambil mondar-mandir ngomel-ngomel pake bahasa uler (kek herpot). "Jadi Dei-chan hamil?" "iya" Orochi akhirnya tenang.

"Dari pada gw bolak-balik,cape nih, mending yang merasa uke sini deh gw cek satu-satu" "ok" jawab semua uke berbarengan kecuali kabuto (ya iya lah dia lagi tidur)

Pertama Itachi. "Emm.. ya bisa dibilang lo hamil tapi tinggal di liat beberapa minggu lagi, kalo lo muntah ya udah" "Ok" itachi pun duduk lagi.

Kedua Konan." Ya lo udah jelas pasti hamil walau pun lo cowo" "Ok" Konan pun duduk lagi

Ketiga Tobi (kemungkinannya 0,01%) "Lo ukenya sapa?" "Zetsu" "Ok" "Sama kaya Itachi" "Ok"

"Kan udah semua sekarang gw mau bikin makanan buat Kabuto"

**1 bulan kemudian. Itachi sama Tobi muntah-muntah dan sudah dapat dipastikan semua SEME AKAN JADI CHICHI. **

**Tapi kebahagian para Seme tidak akan berjalan lama…**

**Mau tau apa yang akan terjadi pada masa uke ngidam? tunggu chapter berikutnya ya**

**Hidan: Buset gw hamil?!  
ya**

**Kabuto: Gw juga hamil ya?  
Author: Iya. Anaknya Orochi lagi(mau juga)  
Kabuto :Orochi Cuma punya gw  
Author: curang!**


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : Akatsuki ketemu EXO part 2

Cast: Member Akatsuki and EXO, and Lee Sooman

WARNING: Typo bertaburan

Pagi hari di drom EXO

"Pagi semuanya" Kata Suho yang baru saja bangun dari tidur yang panjang (sleeping beauty). "Pagi " jawab akatsuki minus Pein dan EXO minus Suho dan Kai. Suho pun jalan ke arah dapur. Tiba-tiba "KYAAAAAA!" Kris yang ngedenger teriakan pacarnya langsung ngacir ke dapur. "Kenapa suho?"kris langsung meluk Suho. Semua yang denger teriakan Suho juga ke dapur (sempit amat tuh dapur) . "itu" Suho nunjuk ke samping kulkas. Tampaklah Kai sama Pein yang mukanya dah pucet banget.

"PEIN!" Konan teriak sambil nyamperin Pein "KAI!" Xiumin juga teriak sambil nyamperin Kai. "Cewe jepang semok bgt" Kata Kai pada Pein "Iye cewe korea juga semok-semok" Kata pein ke Kai

**Flashback: ON**

Malem hari pukul 00.00 di dorm EXO

Terdengar desahan-desahan nan menggoda dari semua kamar kecuali kamarnya Kai-Xiumin dan di dapur Kai sama Pein lagi mimisan terus gara-gara mereka tuker-tukeran majalah bokep. Mereka baca sampe pagi dan akhirnya ketiduran dengan kekurangan darah.

**Flashback: OFF**

**Readers: Flashbacknya dikit banget!**

**Author: Menurut Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz masa lalu itu tidak selalu panjang ._.**

Lanjut ceritanya..

"APA LO BILANG?!" Xiumin sama Konan ngedeathglare Pein sama Kai. Kai sama Pein yang udah kekurangan darah pun di bekuin sama Xiumin terus di bungkus pake origaminya Konan terus di lempar ke kolam renang.

Semuanya pun kembali normal dan nonton TV di ruang tamu. Xiumin sama Konan masih marah terus ngeluarin asep dari idung dan telinganya. "Xiumin-senpai sama Konan-senpai sakit ya? Kok panas banget" Tobi megang jidatnya Xiu and Konan. ".." tidak ada jawaban.

"KRIK….KRIK…KRIK…." bunyi jangkri. *kakuzu nangkepin jangkrik* Kakuzu:lumayan kalo diujual

Di ruang tamu sunyi banget

"Main gombal yuk " Kata Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Ayo!" Jawab semuanya dan moodnya pun berubah 540°

"Xiuimin-hyung, Konan-hyung sama, taneman itu sapa namanya jadi jurinya" Kata Chanyeol "Nama gw Zetsu, dasar api"

"Gw mau pertama" Kris duduk di tengah-tengah mereka semua. "Suho kamu tau ga bedanya kamu sama lem?" "Ngga, emang apa kris?" "Kalo lem merekatkan kertas, kalo kamu merekatkan hati kita" "CIE! " semuanya teriak.

"Menurut saya kris suda bagus tinggal diakhirnya ditambahkan sesuatu *mesum*" Zetsu memberi komentar. "gimana menurut xiumin-hyung dan konan-hyung?" Tanya Zetsu ".." sepi.. "Mari kita lanjutkan"

"Gw mau!" Luhan pun maju sama Sehun. "Hyung, hyung tau ga bedanya hyung sama tai" "APA LO BILANG?! DASAR MAKNE SIALAN!"

**BRUK!** (Sehun di lempar sama Luhan) pake telepati

**BRAK! **(Sehun di banting sama Luhan)pake telepati

**PLAK! **(Sehun di tampar sama Luhan) pake telepati

"Bagaimana komentarnya?" "Menurut saya semuanya sangat bagus mulai dari permulaan sampai penutupan" Kata Zetsu. "Coba di ulang gombalnya" Sehun ngulang gombalnya lalu terjadi lah kejadian di atas.

"Gw mau!" Baekhyun teriak "Chanyeol kamu dong yang gombal" Baekhyun gelayutan di tangannya chanyeol "Hyung tau ga bedanya hyung sama lampu?" "Ga tau! Emang apa?" "Kalo lampu menerangi ruangan kalo hyunie menyinari hati akang(?)" "CIE!" Ucap semuanya.

"Chanyeol kamu sudah bagus tapi cobalah belajar dari Kakuzu dia jauh lebih bagus" kata Zetsu sambil ngeliat Kakuzu. Pas semuanya ngeliat Kakuzu sama Hidan lagi ciuman semuanya pada scream. "AAAAAA!" "Kakuzu bibir lo kaya ban bajaj sumpah" Suho kejang-kejang ngeliat muka Kakuzu. "Kakuzu-hyung aku juga mau di cium kaya gitu T_T" Baekhyun narik-narik bajunya Kakuzu."Pergi lo!" Kakuzu langsung ngedorong Baekhyun.

**Baekhyun jatoh layaknya artis di film Cinta Fitri Season 8.**

"hyunie!" Chanyeol buru-buru nangkep baekhyun kaya prince nangkep rapunzel (maklum kebanyakan nonton Barbie). "Chanyeol pipi ku sakit" T_T PLAK! "udah ga sakit kan?!" Chanyeol dengan bego nya nampar pipinya Baekhyun (emang bego kan?) *dibakar Chanyeol*. "HUAAAAAAAAAA! T_T" Baekhyun jalan ke deket Kakuzu terus meluk Kakuzu. "Kakuzu-hyung" Baekhyun munculin kitty eyesnya. "Baiklah" Kakuzu pun nyium Baekhyun.

"AAAAAA!" Suara Chanyeol teriak cetar membahana, Halilintar, Ulala (syahrini dong)."Lepasin ciuman lo!" di kepala chanyeol udah ada api terus dari telingannya keluar asep.

"HM!" Kakuzu narik kepalanya Baekhyun sama Hidan terus di bawa ke kamar dan melakukan PIP! dan PIP!

"HUAAAA!HIKS T_T" "Jangan nangis ya senpai" Kata Tobi sambil ngasihin lollipopnya ke Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah sekarang mari kita lanjutkan " Tobi jadi MC (wah ati-ati aja mic nya nanti ke telen) "Gw mau!" Kisame teriak "Ya ikan boleh maju, sejak kapan lo disini?"

**KRAK!** (sahameda menancap di topeng Tobi)

"Itachi-san kamu tau ga perbedaan kamu sama ikan?"Kisame ngedip-ngedip "Ga tau, Eh kisa kelilipan ya? Jangan di garuk pake ini" Kata Itachi sambil ngasih ins** (kok jadi iklan). "Sama-sama berenang di pikiranku" "…" hening-hening-hening

"KRIK….KRIK…." tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari kamar KakuHidaBaek "TOBI TANGKEPIN JANGKRIKNYA!"

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!** Kisame tepuk tangan sendiri

"Mari kita lanjutkan" "Siapa lagi?" ".." sepi "Udah pada laper blom?" Tanya D.O yang ngeliat Chanyeol dengan back ground api di belakangnya." UDAH!" D.O narik Tao, Chen sama Lay ke dapur. "Gamsha hyung" "Kok pas aku di samping Chanyeol panas sih?" "Dia tuh lagi marah gara-gara.." "AAAAAA!" omongannya D.O terpotong gara-gara ada suara ga jelas dari pintu kamar KakuHidaBaek. "Gara-gara itu" Jawab Lay dan Chen barengan.

"Ya udah mari masak" Akhirnya mereka masak dengan couplenya masing-masing. Suasana di ruang tamu sudah berputar 180°. Seme lagi pada mesra-mesraan sama uke, kecuali Chanyeol yang lagi ngasah piso dapur.

Author: Emang buat apa?

Chanyeol: buat ngebantai Kakuzu

Author: Oke deh mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya

**Di meja makan**

Semuanya udah duduk di meja makan termasuk Pein sama Kai yang dari tadi ga keliatan, dan KakuHidaBaek yang abis melakukan PIIP-PIPP.

"Itadakimasu" Ucap Akatsuki dan langsung makan dengan brutalnya. Jangan pikir anak EXO tenang aja mereka sama brutalnya kaya Akatsuki. "INI AYAM GW!" Kai sama Pein berebutan ayam "AYAM!" tiba-tiba ada Onew. "Sapa lo?!" Onew pun di tendang dari dorm EXO ke Dorm Shinee. "Sini aku suapin Kabuto" Suho nyuapi sup ke Kabuto. _**"kok anget ya?"**_ pikir Suho pas nengok ada Kris sama Orochimaru yang melotot hingga matanya berdiameter 10 cm. (mari tinggalkan mereka yang mau berantem)

"Hidan-hyung tolong ambilin aku susu di kulkas dong" pinta Luhan sambil pake jurus baby facenya "Iya bentar ya" Hidan pun jalan terhuyung-huyung.

1 menit

5 menit

59 menit 59 detik kemudian..

"Ini susunya" Hidan ngelempar susu ke Luhan "kok lama banget?" "Selat gw di bawah lagi sakit nih tadi Kakuzu napsu banget T_T" Hidan pun nangis. Semuanya langsung ngeliat kearah Hidan sama Luhan. "LUHAN! LO APA IN HIDAN GW!" "Eh? Gw… gw.. ga-ga.."

**PLOK!**

Sehun ngelempar sandeul jepit ke Luhan "Lulu jahat" Sehun lari ke kamarnya dengan gaya termehek-mehek.

Setelah selesai makan mereka pun langsung balik ke ruang tamu. Semuanya udah baikan kecuali Baekyeol. Baekhyun masih aja ngelendotin Kakuzu. Hidan risih diliatin sama Chanyeol mulu pas lagi ciuman ama Kakuzu.

**TING TONG!**

"HAI" Tobi ngebuka pintunya. "Ohh Lee Sooman. Ada apa?" "Saya mau bicara dengan kalian semua"

Lee Sooman pun jalan ke ruang tamu buat nemuin semua anggota Akatsuki dan EXO.

"Suho-ssi dan kris-ssi apa kalian senang dengan Akatsuki" Tanya om Sooman "Iya kami suka" "Emang kenapa om?" Tanya kris."Saya tadi terpikir untuk memulai debut akatsuki sebagai EXO-J dan mereka akan menyanyikan lagu-lagu EXO dengan bahasa Jepang, Bagaimana menurut kalian?" "Jadi Akatsuki akan menjadi anggota SM family?" Tanya baekhyun." Iya " "Aku setuju!" Baekhyun loncat-loncat (semangat kalo udah menyangkut Kakuzu) "Jadi?" "Kita setuju" Suho sebagai profokator

AKHIRNYA PADA TANGGAL 1 APRIL 2013 MEREKA DEBUT SEBAGAI EXO-J

**Akhirnya selesai -**

**Chanyeol: Baekhyun gw gimana?  
Author: Ya jadi sama Kakuzu  
Chanyeol: HIKS! T_T (nangis sambil gelimpangan di lantai)  
Baekhyun: KAKUZU! :*  
Hidan: Gw merasa jealous  
**

**Hidan pun pergi sama Chanyeol.**

**AAAA! FANFIC APA INI! GAJE PARAH! Tolong Review nya ya **


	3. Chapter 3

Judul: Akatsuki's baby

Cast: Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Kabuto (ex-akatsuki), Tsunade and Shizune (dichapter kapan tauuu), Konan jadi cowok

Pairing: Kakuhida, Orokabu, Kisaita, PeinKo, SasoDei, Zetbi

Summary: Akatsuki punya bayi WAW! Udah Chapter 3 Terinspirasi dari salah satu FF yg pernah gw baca. Agen T nih

**Di ruang TV jam 16.00**

"Jadi kita kapan mau ke rumahnya Kiba?" Tanya Kabuto "Aku sih maunya pergi hari ini nantijam 5 sore, kamu jangan ikut ya, nanti tambah sakit" Jawab Orochi dengan muka woles B) "Hah! Jangan dong orochi-sama! Kan tangannya Orochi-sama masih sakit, nanti kalo ada yang salah sangka terus jahat ke Orochi-sama gimana?" Kabuto udah panic dengan mata berkaca-kaca (Kaya sinetron sumpeh!) "Aku bisa jaga diri kok! Nanti aku ajak yang lain buat temenin aku. Sekerang kamu makan buburnya dulu ya" "Iya Orochi-sama" Orochi ninggalin kabuto diruang tamu sama para uke yang ketiduran.

Orochi pun ngacir ke dapur dimana sekarang giliran para seme yang curhat-curhatan.

**Di dapur**

"Kenapa sih Hidan harus hamil! Kalo ga kan gw udah ngerape dia dari kemaren!" Kakuzu marah-marah sampe nangis di pundaknya Kisame. "Bener banget gw juga nyesel ngehamilin Deidara, Barbie gw dia jadi di buang semua sama dia T_T" Sasori juga nangis di pundaknya Kisame. "EH SIALAN LO PADA! NANGIS DI BAJU GW! BASAH NEH!" kisame ngomel-ngomel.

"Siapa pun temenin gw dong!" (ketauan orong folon) Teriak Orochi yang tiba-tiba ada di dapur. "Kemana?" Tanya Pein "Ke rumahnya Kiba! Masa gw sendiri! Kalo gw digebukin anbu konoha gimana?! Tangan gw nih!" Orochi jadi curcol. "Yah elah! Gw ikut dah!" Kata Zetsu "Masa baru ke Konoha tadi pagi ke Konoha lagi sekarang?!" Kisame paling males kalo di suruh jalan (namanya juga ikan, senengnya terbang *eh salah* *biarlah*).

"Jadi sapa aja yang mau nemenin gw?" Orochi udah kaya orang ngabsen "Gw" akatsuki seme angkat tangan semua kecuali Zetsu (tangan aja ga punya) dia cuman ngangkat daunnya. "acik aku banyak temennya" Orochi seneng banget sampe nari balet pake lagunya 'begadang (rhoma irama)'. Akatsuki seme minus orochi sweetdrop. "Ya udah cabut yo! Sebelum uke kita bangun" Kakuzu narik semuanya ke garasi depan (keren punya garasi)

**Di garasi**

"Kita ngapain ke garasi?" Tanya Kisame "Mau berenang -_-" Jawab Sasori asal "Kita mau naik mobil ke Konoha" Kata Kakuzu "Emang kita punya mobil?" Orochi sejak kapan Kakuzu jadi ga pelit. "Punya gw baru beli kemaren, berhubung uke lagi pada susah jalan" Kata Kakuzu sambil manasin mobilnya (Lamborghini yang muat ber 6 mobilnya jangan salah).

BRUK! (sebuah sandeul jepit kena mukanya Kakuzu)

"Kenapa tadi pagi kita ga naik mobil aja?! Punggung gw masih sakit nih bekas gendong Dei-Chan" Kata Sasori emosian sampe rambutnya merah (kan emang udah merah) "udah jangan banyak ngomong masuk cepet" Kata Kakuzu sambil narik Sasori masuk.

**Di depan pintu masuk Konoha**

"Akatsuki ngapain lagi kesini?!" Tanya Kotetsu (lagi) "Kita mau kerumahnya Kiba dan tenang aja selama 1 tahun kedepan kita ga akan nyerbu Konoha lagi kok" Kata Orochi. Kotetsu pun masuk lagi ke pos penjagaannya sama Izumo dan terdengarlah desahan-desahan nan menggoda (WOW!)

**Di depan rumahnya Kiba**

"Lo yakin ini rumahnya" Tanya kakuzu ke Orochi "iya lah ini rumah yang 101 kali kita datengin dan pasti bener karena ada tulisannya 'Kiba's house' di depan situ" Kata Orochi "Ok mari kita turun" Semuanya pun langsung turun terus. Ngedobrak pintu rumahnya Kiba.

Terlihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Kiba lagi nindih Shikamaru di ruang tamu dan kiba udah topless dan Shikamaru udah penuh sama kissmark "eh.. ada a-akatsuki toh" Shika sama Kiba langsung make bajunya lagi. Setelah shika dan Kiba duduk di sofa sama Akatsuki baru lah percakapan dimulai.

"Jadi..?" Tanya Kiba "Jadi apa?" Tanya Zetsu "-_- Kalian kenapa kesini? Pake dobrak pintu orang lagi! Plus ganggu gw -_-" Kiba udah ga sabaran "Dia nih yang berkepentingan" Kisame nunjuk ke Orochi "iya tadi pagi gw ketemu sama SasuNaru, terus mereka ngeliat Kabuto tuh pucet banget karena dia ga mau makan. Nah! Karena itu naruto bilang Shika juga pernah kaya gitu, jadi gw mau nanya gimana caranya biar Kabuto mau makan lagi." Jelas Orochi (panjangg bingit dueh) (biasa anak /_Å¥)

"Kalo gw dulu sih mendaki gunung Fuji sama Shika yang gw gendong terus. Nah nanti di puncak-puncak-puncaknyaaaaa gunung fuji ada yang jualan obat napsu makan, terus lo kasih dah si Kabuto nah abis itu dia pasti langsung bisa makan"

"Ya udah Arigatou" Orochi bungkukin badan sampe 90° di depan Kiba and Shika "BTW aja nih emang kenapa kok Kabuto ga mau makan?" Tanya Shika "Jadi gini, uke di Akatsuki tuh yahhh… hamil semua ._." Jelas Kisame "Oh.. Selamat ya" Shika sama Kiba cipika-cipiki semua seme akatsuki.

"kita pergi ya " Kata kakuzu setelah semuanya masih tegang karena cipika-cipikinya Shika and Kiba. Akatsuki seme pun langsung capcus balik ke rumah mereka yang sebenernya sekarang tuh udah bagusan

**Di ruang TV**

Uke udah pada bangun tinggal seme pada kena semprot semua dah. Bagi Zetsu sih biasa aja kalo uke udah pada bangun, Tobi kan anak baik ga mungkin nyelakain dia.

Tapi semua berubah sejak Negara api menyerang (lho? Salah!) Tapi semua berubah karena masalah kehamilan Tobi jadi pemarah ke Zetsu. Dikit-dikit daunnya Zetsu di cabut kalo Tobi lagi marah. Sekarang aja daunnya tinggal 1 karean Zetsu pergi ga bilang-bilang.

"Kakuzu tadi kemana?!" Kata hidan dengan deathglare terbaik yang dia miliki(pasti baik kok). "Dari rumahnya Kiba, tadi nganterin Orochi, emang kenapa Dan?" Jawab Kakuzu sambil duduk di sofa di samping Hidan."Aku mau minum susu" "Ya ambil aja di dapur" "Aku bukan mau susu yang itu, aku maunya susu yang ini" tangan Hidan mulai menjalar turun kebagian terlarangnya Kakuzu. Ngumpung banget nih di ruang TV lagi sepi jadi Hidan melakukan blow job hingga dia mendapatkan susunya itu.

Abis dapet susu tinggal Kakuu aja dah yang harus bisa menangani rasa untuk ga ngerape Hidan (GANBATE KAKUZU!).

**Di kamar OroKabu**

"Kabuto-kun?" Panggil Orochi dari depan pintu "Iya Orochi-sama? Kenapa?" Tanya Kabuto yang lagi duduk di kasur "Aku tadi kan udah ketemuan sama Kiba, nah katanya kita harus mendaki gunung Fuji, tapi tenang aja aku bakalan gendong kamu kok" "Oh gitu. Kalo mau berangkat besok sih ga papa" "Tapi perjalanannya bisa 1 bulan loh untuk pulang pergi" "Itu ga masalah selama ada Orochi-sama kau pasti kuat kok" Kata Kabuto

Intinya Kabuto sama Orochi keesokan harinya pergi mendaki gunung Fuji.

**Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kabuto dan Orochi yang pergi mendaki gunung Fuji? Lalu bagaimana nasib para seme yang harus menjaga para uke yang masa kehamilannya udah cukup besar? Liat aja chapter berikut nya ^^**

**Hidan Hamil 4 bulan  
Deidara Hamil 3 bulan  
Konan Hamil 3 bulan  
Itachi Hamil 3 bulan  
Kabuto Hamil 4 bulan  
Tobi Batu Hamil 2 bulan  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Judul: Akatsuki's baby

Cast: Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Kabuto (ex-akatsuki), Tsunade and Shizune (dichapter kapan tauuu), Konan jadi cowok

Pairing: Kakuhida, Orokabu, Kisaita, PeinKo, SasoDei, Zetbi

Summary: Akatsuki punya bayi WAW! YEY! Chapter 4 Terinspirasi dari salah satu FF yg pernah gw baca. Agen T nih

**Di Ruang TV**

"Semuanya kita mau pergi dulu ya, 1 bulan lagi kita baru pulang" Orochi teriak dari depan pintu sambil jalan keluar sama Kabuto. Mereka udah mau jalan ke gunung Fuji.

_**Selama perjalanan mereka ke Gunung fuji author mau nge skip dulu 1 bulan nanti kalo mereka udah dateng baru deh author ceritain perjalanan mereka di 2 chapter berikutnya **_

Selama OroKabu pergi ga ada yang penting banget sih. Keadaannya tetep sama. 1 hal yang hebat. KAKUZU JADI DERMAWAN! Dia jadi mau ngeluarin banyak duit buat yang Hidan mau. Mulai dari beil sesajen, beli kalung jashin, sampe beli darah dari PMK (Palang Merah Konoha) pun Kakuzu mau.

**1 bulan kemudian**

"Kakuzu perut ku sakit T_T" Hidan dari kemaren perutnya sakit terus gara-gara bayinya udah bisa nendang "Ya terus mau diapain? Aku kan ga tau apa-apa tentang bayi" Kakuzu juga jadi ikutan bingung.

"Sasori-Danna, Aku mau minum obat biar perutnya ga sakit. Tap obatnya yang mana?" Tanya Deidara yang kebingungan cari obat sakit perut." Ya ampun Dei-chan! Aku juga ga tau ._." sasori ngejawab dengan muka cengo

"KISAME! PONDS ANTI AGING AKU DIMANA?" Itachi teriak dari kamarnya "Aku ga tau?! Bukannya kamu pake semua kemaren?!" Kisame ikutan teriak juga.

**Di dapur**

"Ga ada Orochi tuh suseh ye!" Kakuzu memulai babak curcol seme. "Iye! Gw yang ga tau obat sama sekali aja di suruh nyari obat buat Dei-chan" Kata Sasori. "Kalian mending ngurusin tentang baby nah gw! Ngurusinya krim anti kerut mulu dari kemaren! Gara-gara Tobi tuh mainin krim anti kerutnya Itachi T_T HIKS!HIKS!" Kisame malah nangis "Kabur!" Kaku sama Saso langsung lari ke lantai 2 sambil ngegendong ukenya yang ga peduli lagi marah apa kaga.

Khusus buat kakuzu…dia harus narik kepalanya Itachi juga (CIE!). Kalo kaga Itachi bakal anyut sama nangisnya KISAME! (BEUH!)

Tiba-tiba terdengar dari pintu masuk "TADAIMA!" itu suaranya OroKabu "OROCHI!" Kakuzu langsung nangkep Orochi sama Kabuto pake talinya terus ngebawa OroKabu ke lantai 2.

"kisame kenapa?" Tanya Kabuto "Dia nangis karena PONDS ANTI AGINGNYA Itachi" Jelas Sasori. "Eh kabuto udah sembuh ya? "Hidan seneng banget ngeliat Kabuto "Iya sih udah lumayan karena obatnya" Jawab Kabuto "Lumayan apa rakus?!" Tanya Orochi yang merasa dompetnya udah kering-kering-keringggggg banget gara-gara Kabuto setiap kali makan tuh 5 piring (setiap kali makan) *KEREN B)*

"Itu ga penting dah! Sekarang cek si Hidan dong bentar aja. Soalnya dari kemaren perutnya sakit" Kakuzu melas (hampir Aegyo) *author pegangan tembok* *kalo Kakuzu Aegyo terbelah ini FF*

"Ga bisa! Dei-chan dulu kan cuman cari obat" Sasori juga ikut melas "Ga bisa! Pokoknya Hidan dulu!" "Deidara dulu!" "Hidan dulu!" "Deidara dulu!" "Hidan dulu!" "DEI!" "HIDAN!" "DEI" "HIDAN" "DEI!" "HIDAN"

"Lo pada ngapain teriak-teriak!" Orochi interupsi "Hidan dulu di cek nanti baru Deidara" Kata Kakuzu "IH! Dei-Chan dulu!" Kata Sasori sambil mukul-mukul lengannya Kakuzu kek bences taman lawang. "Ga perlu! Hidan itu kesakitan Cuma karena babynya nendang aja!, Terus Deidara ga perlu obat! Sasori ajak ngomong babynya nanti pasti diem dan perutnya Dei-Chan ga sakit lagi" Kata Orochi.

"lo pada kenapa sih? Berisik amat" Pein tiba-tiba muncul "Iya ganggu banget kita kan masih tidur" Konan ikutan nimbrung "Kisame mana?" Tanya Pein "Tuh lagi! Masih nangis ya?" Deidara nunjuk ke bawah di mana air mengalir tanpa henti. Dari matanya Kisame sampe dari matanya Kisame keluar cumi-cumi, ikan tongkol, sampe perahu karet juga ada.

"Ya udeh gw mau tidur lagi" PeinNan langsung masuk lagi ke kamar (ngapain yaaa) "Gw juga mau nenangin babynya gw ama Dei-chan" SasoDei pun masuk kamarnya "Gw mau manja-manjaan dulu sama Hidan ye" KakuHida masuk ke kamar mereka "Kita juga tidur aja deh punggung ku pegel" Kata Orochi sambil masuk ke kamar bareng Kabuto. "Yah! Masa gw di tinggal sendiri T_T" Itachi pun lompat ke lantai 1 terus berenang(?) Kisame.

**Di dapur yang banjir (?)**

"Kisame!" Itachi terombang-ambing di air matanya Kisame(?) "Itachi-san?" Tanya kisame sambil tetep nangis "Iye! Udah jangan nangis! Gw tenggelem nih!" "Itachi-san!" Kisame pun berenti nangis dan meluk Itachi biar ga tenggelem.

Keadaan dapur pun mulai menyurut airnya. Keadaan pun mulai krik..krik.. gara-gara mereka cuman ber-2 di dapur udah gitu ga ada jangkrik (udah ditangkepin semua sama Kakuzubuat beli mobil)

"Kita ke kamar yok" Itachi sama Kisame pun lari-lari ke atas.

**Di tangga**

"ADUH!" Itachi kesandung dan jatoh "ITACHI!" Kisame langsung balik lagi ke tempat Itachi jatoh. Baru 5 anak tangga dari bawah Itachi jatoh, padahal lantai 2 tuh masih 100 anak tangga lagi (tinggi banget!)

"Itachi-san gapapa?" Tanya Kisame panic. "GA PAPA GIMANA! ORANG HAMIL JATOH KOK GA PAPA! INI SAKIT PERUT GW" Itachi marah sambil nangis (gimana caranya?) "Ya udah kita kasih tau Orochi aja deh" Kisame pun menggendong Itachi ke kamarnya OroKabu.

**Di kamar OroKabu**

BRAK! Pintu di banting(?) keras-keras sama Kisame. OroKabu lagi tidur. Kisame ngeguncang-guncang(?) badannya orochi.

1 menit… tidak ada perubahan

5 menit tidak ada perubahan juga

1 jam baru ada pergerakan

"Kisame lo kenapa sih bangunin gw! Kan gw baru tidur 5 menit" Orochi akhirnya bangun sambil marah-marah."5 menit dari mana banci! Gw ngebangunin lo aja udah dari 1 jam yang lalu!" Jawab kisame sambil mendorong palanya Orochi. "kenapa?" Orochi nanya "Itachi tadi jatoh di tangga terus dia ngeluh perutnya sakit! Gw panic Chi!" Kisame nge goyang-goyangin badanya Orochi. "jangan gituin gw! Tenang aja gw pasti bakalan periksa Itachi"

Orochi berdiri terus megang perutnya itachi. "Wah! Ini bahaya! Babynya Itachi kritis!" "APA!" Itachi sama Kisame Shock! "Ya udah kita pergi ke konoha gih ketemu sama Tsunade di 'Konoha hospital' dia jauh lebih jago dari pada gw sama kabuto" Orochi langsung ngebangunin Kabuto

Pas mereka mau berangkat Kisame lari kekamarnya KakuHida "KAKUZU!" Kisame teriak histeris "Hm?!" kakuzu masih setengah tidur. "Cepet bangun anterin Itachi ke Konoha naik mobil! Babynya itachi kritis!" Kisame teriak lebih kenceng lagi! "Iya gw bangun! Hidan, sayang ayo bangun" Kakuzu pake bangunin hidan dulu "ADUH! HIDAN NYA GA USAH DIAJAK!" Kisame teriak lagi "Kalo Hidan ga ikut gw g mau anterin!" Kakuzu ngancem. "Ya udah cepetan!" Kisame udah gatahan akhirnya dia masuk ke kamar Kakuzu dan nyium hidan (kya!). seketika itu juga hidan bangun "AAA!" Hidan teriak "Nah kan udah bangun cepetan!" Kata Kisame ke Kakuzu. Kakuzu masih nge-freeze ngeliat Kisame nyium Hidan.

Akhirnya OroKabu, KakuHida, dan KisaIta pergi ke Konoha naik Lamborghini. Para uke kaget pas tau mereka punya Lamboghini. Tapi akhirnya mereka capcus ke Konoha hospital.

**Konoha hospital**

Orokabu,KakuHida, sama Kisaita langsung naik kelantai 6 tempat prakteknya Tsunade, dengan dikejar-kejar anbu. Pas sampe lantai 6 di depan mereka udah ada 5 anbu. "Udah kalian pergi aja gw yang nanganin nih anbu" Kata Kakuzu sambil ngiket ke 5 anbu pake talinya. Hidan dengan tenangnya duduk di sofa yang ada di situ.

5 menit berlalu sejak Kakuzu nyekek semua anbu pake talinya.

"Kakuzu udah blom?Kita harus nyusul KisaIta sama OroKabu" Tanya Hidan yang udah mulai bosen. Sampe taneman di sebelahnya udah abis dia makanin (kaya Zetsu)

"Iya, nih juga udah selesai!" KakuHida pun mulai lari mencari ruanganya nya Tsunade

**Di ruangan Tsunade**

"Tsunade!" Orochi teriak dari depan pintu. "Orochi? Ngapain lo disini?"

**Apa yang akan terjadi pada OroKabu dan KakuHida yang nyasar?  
Liat chapter berikutnya ya **

**Itachi: Yah gw kenapa tuh  
Kisame: kamu jatoh terus baby lagi kritis  
Itachi: Sialan lo agen T gw gimana nih!  
Agen T: tenang aja lo ga akan mati kok, paling terbunuh  
KisaIta: Sama aja!  
Itachi: dasar author sedeng  
Agen T: sialan lo gw ilangin dari nih FF baru tau rasa lo :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Judul: Akatsuki's baby

Cast: Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Kabuto (ex-akatsuki), Tsunade and Shizune (dichapter kapan tauuu), Konan jadi cowok

Pairing: Kakuhida, Orokabu, Kisaita, PeinKo, SasoDei, Zetbi

Summary: Akatsuki punya bayi WAW! Akhirnya chapter 5 Terinspirasi dari salah satu FF yg pernah gw baca. Agen T nih

**Di ruangan Tsunade**

"Tsunade!" Orochi teriak dari depan pintu. "Orochi? Ngapain lo disini?" Tsunade hampir mukul perutnya Orochi tapi Kabuto langsung lari kedepannya dan yang di tonjok Tsunade tuh Kabuto. Kabuto langsung pingsan. "KABUTO!" Orochi teriak "Tsunade! Kita kesini itu baik-baik!" Kisame teriak "Hah? maksud kalian apa?" Tsunade berenti pas dia mau nonjok Orochi yang lagi pake medical jutsu yang gatau apa dah tuh namanya buat nyembuhin kabuto.

"Kita kesini buat meriksa keadaannya Itachi! Sekarang lo jadi Kabuto juga harus di periksa deh!" jelas kisame. "Hah?" Tsunade ga pudung "IH! Jadi ukenya Akatsuki tuh pada hamil jadi kita harus ngejaga mereka termasuk Kabuto! Jadi lo udah nonjok babynya Kabuto!" Kisame udah marah sampe dia hampir ngelempar sahamedanya

"HAH! Oke kalo gitu Shizune kamu periksa keadaanya Itachi di ruang sebelah kanan dan Orochi lo gendong Kabuto ke ruangan sebelah kiri nanti gw periksain dia" Semuanya mengiya kan dan langsung melakukan yang di suruh Tsunade

Sedangkan KakuHida yang baru sampe di ruanganya Tsunade cuman bisa bingung karena ruangannya kosong.

"Lah mereka kemana?" Tanya Hidan "Tau deh masa kita cari lagi?, ini udah ruangan yang ke 1001 kita datengin" Kata Kakuzu. "Mari kita mencari GANBATE!" Hidan pun narik tangan Kakuzu ke Lobby.

**Di ruangannya sebelah kiri**

"Gimana Tsunade?" Tanya Orochi yang udah panic setengah mati. "Lo udah nanya yang ke 100 kalinya dan gw udah bilang jangan ganggu gw mending lo bantuin gw juga" Kata Tsunade yang keringetnya udah segede gajah (napsu banget).

"UHK!' Kabuto batuk dan mulai sadar "Kabuto! Kamu selamat!" Orochi pun meluk Kabuto. Kabuto keliatan kaget pas ngeliat badannya udah topless terus ada Tsunade "Tenang aja gw ga akan nonjok lo lagi, gw udah tau kok lo hamil" Kata Tsunade

**Di ruangan sebelah kanan**

"Jadi babynya Itachi gimana?" Tanya Kisame "Babynya masih lemah tapi tenang aja kok pasti baby akan baik aja" Shizune pamer senyum ke Kisame

"Sekarang itachi harus di rawat di sini paling besok juga udah pulang kalo keadaannya udah babynya udah kuat" Kata Shizune sambil ngacir keluar _**'asik! Ada itachi di sini gw bisa selca bareng sama Itachi deh'**_ batin Shizune

**Di lobby rumah sakit**

"Ada anbu lagi?!" Kakuzu udah kecapean dari tadi dia udah nyekek 69 (mesum) anbu. "Kalo aku ga hamil mah aku bantuin kamu kakuzu" Kata Hidan sambil duduk di sofa makan bubur kacang ijo yang di beliin Kakuzu.

"Anda sedang mencari orang ya?" Tanya seorang suster yang tidaklain dan tidak bukan adalah Sakura. "EH! ADA HIDAN?!" Sakura pun langsung nonjok perutnya Hidan "HIDAN!" Kakuzu yang lagi nyekek anbu langsung ngelepasin semua anbu terus lari ke Hidan yang lagi di tonjokin Sakura.

"Dasar lo anak PIPP,PIPP,PIPP(sensor)" Kakuzu nyekek leher Sakura pake talinya sambil ngegendong Hidan yang pingsan itu. Mereka termasuk sakura naik ke lantai 6 terus ngedobrak setiap ruangan yang ada sampe akhirnya ketemu ruangannya tempat Tsunade lagi nyembuhin Kabuto peke medical jutsunya.

**Di ruangan sebelah kiri**

"Hidan kenapa?" Tanya Tsunade "Dia tadi di tonjok sama ini anak PIPP" Kata Kakuzu sambil nunjukin Sakura yang udah di iket dan 1 menit lagi Sakura udah bisa ga tertolong "SAKURA! Kakuzu lepasin dia nanti Hidan gw urusin" kata Tsunade.

Dengan kesel kuadrat-kuadrat Kakuzu ngelempar Sakura ke lantai terus nidurin Hidan yang pingsan di tempat tidur yang kosong.

Setelah 5 menit Hidan diperiksa sama Tsunade, Tsunade senyum lebar banget. "Hidan dan babynya ga papa kok" "bagus lah" Kakuzu masih sewot sambil ngeliat Sakura dengan tampang membunuh "Satu lagi baby nya Hidan itu kembar dan dua-duanya laki, dan.. mereka itu kaya kalian banget jadi setiap baby ga akan bisa meninggal terus salah satu babynya punya tali-tali kaya Kakuzu" Tsunade cerita panjang banget.

"Jadi Hidan boleh pulang?" Tanya Kakuzu "Iya boleh tapi dia ga boleh terlalu capek "Kalo Kabuto?" Orochi juga nanya "Iya boleh" Kata Tsunade "Itachi?" Kisame juga nanya "Boleh kok!" Kata Tsunade (lagi) "Katanya Shizune, itachi blom boleh pulang? "Kisame jadi galau (ikan bisa galau) "AHH! Biarin aja Shizune cuman mau ambil kesempatan aja sama Itachi

"BTW sejak kapan lo disini?" Tanya Tsunade ke kisame yang lagi gendong Itachi "Sejak Kakuzu ngancurin kamar sebelah" Jawab Kisame "Ya udah kita balik ya" Kata OroKabu, KakuHida, Sama KisaIta. Mereka pun balik ke rumah akatsuki yang sudah layak pakai itu.

**Di ruang TV**

"Senpai!" Tobi teriak dari ruang TV kenceng banget sampe akuarium Kisame pecah semua dan bonekanya Sasori jadi idup semua ".." tidak ada jawaban _**'sialan lo anak bangsat ga tau aja kalo gw tuh leader asli kalian! Awas aja lo kalo gw sate'**_ Tobi hanya bisa diem juga.

"Jadi gimana?" Tanya deidara "Semuanya baik-baik aja kok" Kata Kakuzu terus langsung ke dapur dan ngambil makanan satu porsi yang guede! Banget! "Lo abis nganterin orang ke RS doang makannya gila banget" Kata Itachi yang udah sadar (akhirnya) "Gw kelaperan gila! Dari tadi Hidan pengen di beliin bubur kacang ijo mulu gw mau minta ga dikasih" Kakuzu ngomong sambil muncrat-muncrat. Untung semua udah megang payung.

"gw pengen jalan-jalan besok ke Mall ada yang mau ikut g?" Tanya Deidara "gw mau ikut""Gw mau tidur ya" hidan langsung tidur. "udah deh kita tidur semua"

**Besok paginya**

"Senpai! Ayo pergi!" Kata Tobi ke Deidara "Iya ini gw lagi make up an" Deidara langsung ngacir lagi ke mobil terus pergi deh ke Mall konoha

**Di mall Konoha**

"Udah sekarang kita pergi sendiri-sendiri, terserah mau beli apa aja nanti jam 1 siang udah sampe di toko ramennya Asuma" Kata Deidara "wakarimashita" Kata Akatsuki minus Deidara. Mereka pun pergi.

**Di toko ramen Asuma jam 1 siang**

Terlihat ada Deidara yang lagi nenteng belanjaan make up. Terus ada Sasori yang belinya cuman Barbie doang. "Deidara!" Teriak Kisame sambil lari kearah deidara dan di susul Itachi yang ikutan lari "Lo beli apa aja?" Tanya sasori "Gw beli ikan cupang! Terus ada ikan lele, Piranha, ikan gabus, sampe ikan buntel juga gw beli" Kisame seneng banget kalo udah ngomongin ikan.

"Itachi!" Terdengar suaranya Hidan dari balik punggunya Kakuzu "Hah!? Siapa yang manggil gw?" Itachi bingung. Pas Kakuzu sama Hidan udah sampe di toko ramen asuma Hidan teriak lagi pake toa mall "GW!" Kata Hidan "Oh kenapa?" Itachi nanya "lo beli apaan aja?" Tanya Hidan "-_- ga penting banget lo nanya. Gw beli Ponds anti kerutan, Olay anti kerut, Oriflame anti kerut, Revlon anti kerut, dll yng berhubungan dengan anti kerut" "-_-" "Emang lo beli apaan?" "Gw beli dot baby, baju baby, keranjang baby, popok baby, dkk yang berhubungan dengan baby "

"Kakuzu, itu apaan?" Tanya Kisame ngeliat bawaannya Kakuzu banyak banget "Ini belanjaannya Hidan semua, dia minta beli peralatan baby" Kata Kakuzu

"Itachi kita ga beli peralatan buat baby?" Tanya Kisame "Ga" Itachi males banget beli gituan "Kita ga beli?" Tanya Sasori ke Deidara (ikut-ikutan Kisame) "Ga mau" (deidara ikut-ikutan Itachi)

"Tobi mana?" Tanya Sasori "tumben lo perhatian?" Kata Orochi "Eh lo udah disini!" Sasori kaget dan lompat ke Deidara "Iya baru aja sampe" Orochi pun kaget liat muka ancurnya Sasori "Kata Tobi dia sama Zetsu nanti pulang sendiri" Kata Kabuto "oh ya udah kita pulang aja yok" Deidara langsung ke parkiran

Kok ga ada konan sama Pein? Mereka ga ikut gara-gara mereka mau tidur. Mereka tuh tidur mulu karena mau ngikutin cara hidupnya burung hantu. Pas OroKabu pergi mereka ngeliat video nay OroKabu tentang burung hantu terus mereka jadi terobsesi (obsesi yang salah banget)

Mereka pun pulang ke rumah.

**Liat ya chapter berikutnya tentang OroKabu yang jalan ke gunung Fuji.**

**Calon anaknya Akatsuki**

**Anaknya Hidan: Kembar, laki-laki semua  
Anaknya itachi: Satu, Laki  
Anaknya Deidar: Satu, Cewek  
Anaknya Kabuto:Satu, Cewek  
Anaknya Konan: Satu, Laki  
Anaknya Tobi: kembar (kayanya), Laki satunya lagi laki tapi keturunan venus fly trap (kayanya juga)**


	6. Chapter 6

Judul: Akatsuki's baby

Cast: Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Kabuto (ex-akatsuki), Tsunade and Shizune (dichapter kapan tauuu), Konan jadi cowok

Pairing: Kakuhida, Orokabu, Kisaita, PeinKo, SasoDei, Zetbi

Summary: Akatsuki punya bayi WAW! Chapter 6 yes! Terinspirasi dari salah satu FF yg pernah gw baca. Agen T nih

Sodara-sodara terkasih dalam pada chapter ini saya, Agen T, akan menceritakan tentang OroKabu yang pergi ke gunung Fuji. (mo ngomong gt doang depannya panjang bgt!)

**Di ruang TV akatsuki**

"Semuanya kita pergi dulu ya " Orochi teriak dari depan pintu. Mereka akan pergi ke gunung Fuji buat mencari penjual obat buat Kabuto.

Orochi udah bawa perlengkapan buat di gunung. Mulai dari jaket sampe tali kolor dia bawa. Mereka bakal pergi selama 1 bulan (lama amat) padahal gunung nya ga tinggi (ga tinggi pala lo gundul!)

**Di jalan ke Gunung Fuji**

"Orochi sama! Kenapa kita ga teleport langsung aja ke gunung Fuji?" kabuto nanya "Oh iya kamu bener juga" AKhirnya mereka pun segera teleport ke gunung Fuji.

**Di Gunung Fuji**

"Nah kalo gini kan cepet sampenya" Orochi pun nurunin kabuto dari gendongannya "Sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Kabuto "Ini ada escalator naik aja yuk" Orochi ngeliat ada escalator (keren dah ada escalator di atas gunung).

"Emang ini naik kemana orochi sama?" Kabuto mulai ngantuk gara-gara mereka naik escalator lama banget "Ga tau" Jawab orochi dengan santainya yang berhasil membuat kabuto duduk dengan anggunnya di lantai escalator

Setelah 3 jam naik escalator

"NIH NAEK ESKALATOR AJA UDH KY PERJALAN DR BSD KE BANDUNG AJA!" kabuto udah marah-marah

AKhirnya mereka pun sampe di atas awan

**Atas Awan**

"Orochi-sama liat deh! Ada burung terbang" Kata Kabuto "Iya lah burung terbang, masa berenang kaya Kisame -_-" Jawab Orochi sambil mulai berjalan kearah sebuah gedung (dunia khayalan bgt)

"Kita mau kemana?" Kabuto sambil takut-takut nanya (sambil benerin kacamata tentunnya) "Ke hatimu! Ya ke bangunan itu lah" Orochi nunjuk bangun yang jaraknya hanya 3 km dr tempat mereka berdiri sekarang (hanya ya!) (iya :P)

Mereka pun berjalan ke bangunan yang tadi itu. Setelah perjalanan mereka pun sampe di gedung itu. Gedungnya guede banget. Mereka pun masuk

**Di dalem gedung**

"Kalian pasti orang-orang biadap yang dating dari pedalaman yang sangat jauh yang masih tidak tersentuh mahluk hidup. Selamat datang" Kata seseorang yang berambut putih panjang yang sedang bertapa

"LO KALO MAU NYAPA BIASA AJA NAPA! GA USAH PAKE MENCELA!" Orochi ngamuk dan memporak-porandakan tempat itu dengan lidahnya(?) (padahal ruangannya kosong, apa yg mau di porak porandakan?)

"Eh? Itu ero-sannin kan?" Tanya Kabuto yang kayanya pernah ngeliat muka tua nan jelek itu *ditampol kodok* "Lo ketularan naruto ya -_- manggil gw ero-sannin?!" Jawab ero-sannin yg tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jiraya "Iya ternyata lo pergi kesini toh? Makanya si Neji kesepian ga ada temen buat ngintipin cewe" Kata Kabuto

"By the way, anyway, buswayy! Kalian ngapain ke sini?" Tanya Jiraya sambil ngelap mimisannya (ngapain tuh?) "ERO!" OroKabu teriak "Ditanya in malah teriak-teriak" "Kita kesini mau beli obat buat kabuto! Dia ga mau makan, biasalah gara-gara hamil" Jelas Orochi "Ohh. Ya udah sini" Kata Jiraya manggil OroKabu

"Kenapa?" Tanya OroKabu. Tanpa aba-aba Jiraya nyium bibirnya Kabuto. "Emhp!" Kabuto mukul-mukul pundaknya Jiraya "JIRAYA! SIALAN LO! NGAPAIN CIUM-CIUM KABUTO!" Orochi juga mukul-mukul Jiraya ala bencong taman lawang

"Udah!"Kata Jiraya "Iya! Lo udah nyium Kabuto!" Orochi tetep marah "-_- Dia udah gw kasih obatnya" Jawab Jiraya "Hah! Obat?" Kabuto bingung "Iya! Shikamaru juga gw cium jadi dia napsu makan" jiraya ngejelasin "Emang ludah lo ada apanya kok dia mau makan?" Tanya Orochi "Ada tai nya! Ya ada obat yang gw bikin tapi Karena kalian ga usah bayar jadi gw di bayar sama ciuman" Kata Jiraya "Dasar ERO-SANNIN!" OroKabu teriak

"Karena kalian udh kesini jauh-jauh mending kalian nginep di hotel ini deh" Kata Ero-sannin sambil ngelempar selembaran yang isinya brosur hotel bintang 10 (banyak amat bintang nya) dengan harga 0 ryo jadi mereka pun langsung capcus ke sana dan nginep selama 4 minggu atau 1 bulan di sana dan baru pulang.

**Di hotel jam 10 malem**

Orokabu udah tiduran di kasur. Terus Orochi bilang "Kabuto baby kamu kan masih kecil, kamu mau ga kalo kita 1 malem aja " Orochi mohon cungguh cungguh "em.. Boleh tapi Orochi-sama jangan terlalu kasar ya, nanti babynya sakit" Kata Kabuto

Tanpa basa-basi Orochi langsung menyerang Kabuto. Mulai dengan ciuman yang ganas dari Orochi. "emphh…." Terdengar desahan Kabuto yang kedengeran banget di telinga Orochi yang bikin Orochi makin horny

"Kabuto, emphh" Orochi nyium bibir pink Kabuto "ahhhh Oro… - sama" Ucapan Kabuto mulai ga jelas. Orochi mulai ngelepas baju Kabuto terus turun ngelepasin celana Kabuto juga.

Sudah mari kita tinggalkan mereka….

**Pagi harinya**

"Orochi-sama kita ga pulang?" Tanya Kabuto "Ga mau ahh! Ngumpung gratis kita lama-lamain aja disini"

**Ya sodara-sodara hanya itu yang mereka lakukan. Jadi mereka pergi jauh-jauh Cuma buat nongkrong di hotel berbintang 10**

**Kabuto: Agen T jahat! Masa gw hamil di paksa menyalurkan hal yg tidak2 udh gt gw dicium ero-sannin lagi  
Agen T: Biarin :P  
Orochi: gapapa Kabuto, yang penting kamu tetap punya ku :*  
Agen T: TOP (choi seung hyun) baby! Gw juga bisa cipok-cipok kan :P**


	7. Chapter 7

Judul: Akatsuki's baby

Cast: Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Kabuto (ex-akatsuki), Tsunade and Shizune (dichapter kapan tauuu), Konan jadi cowok

Pairing: Kakuhida, Orokabu, Kisaita, PeinKo, SasoDei, Zetbi

Summary: Akatsuki punya bayi WAW! chapter 7 Terinspirasi dari salah satu FF yg pernah gw baca. Agen T nih

**Seperti yang ktia liat dalam 2 chapter sebelumnya, mereka semua pergi ke Mall dan belanja. Nah di chapter kali ini gw mau bikin anak-anak Akatsuki yang mengalami kepanikan, kepanikan apa kah itu?**

Udah ah kita skip aja ke 4 bulan kemudian (kalo ga gitu ga selese-selese nih FF nanti gw mau ujian buat naik kelas)

**Di ruang TV akatsuki**

"Kakuzu!" Panggil Hidan "Nape?!" Kakuzu jawab sambil ngeliat mukanya Hidan yang panic "ini kan babynya udah 9 bulan, nah aku takut" "Takut apa?" "Takut aja kalo di operasi kan sakit" "-_- kamu ninja immortal yang paling ga bisa mati dan suka ngomong jorok masa takut sama operasi doang! Malu-maluin Akatsuki tau!" "Ihhh tapi takut" "Udah tenang aja aku kan pasti nunggu kamu di RS"

KakuHida yang paling tegang karena Hidan bakal ngelahirin dengan operasi dalam kurun waktu 5 hari lagi, bisa kurang bisa lebih

"Tenang aja Dan, ga akan sakit kok lo kan immortal ini" Kata Itachi "Kalo lo kesakitan gw gimana!" Deidara teriak-teriak mana dia lagi yang paling lemah (di lempar bom)

"Seme pada kemana?" Tanya Tobi yang punya baby agak ga masuk akal ya (venus fly trap) "GW DISINI!" Kakuzu teriak "Kan lo doang! Yang lain mana?" Tanya Tobi keukeuh

"Mereka tadi pergi ke mall mau beli perlengkapan baby, kan pada belom beli jadi mereka pada pergi beli sekarang" Jawab Konan "Akhirnya lo ga tidur mulu sama Pein" Kata Kabuto yang begitu senang ngeliat Konan "Gw bosen masa gw di suruh ngeburu tikus!" Jelas Konan yang udah ada kantong item di matanya

TING TONG!

"Tadaima!" Para seme masuk ke dalam rumah

"Kamu beli apa aja?" Tanya Deidara ke Sasori "Aku beli baju kecil, susu, popok, dkk" Jawab Sasori yang belanjaannya paling dikit "Kamu beli apa?" Tanya Itachi ke Kisame yang ngebawa belanjaan paling dikit "Ini ada baju yang gambarnya Hiu,terus yang gambarnya piranha, terus yang gambarnya teri juga ada, aku juga beli popok kain yang gambarnya ikan gabus, ikan bawal, susunya juga susu dari ikan (emang ikan punya susu?)" "Lo mau beliin buat anak ato buat ikan sih!" Itachi marah-marah sambil siap-siap nge amaterasu Kisame "KABUR!" Kisame teriak tapi udah keburu di amaterasu Itachi (poor kisame) (ga peduli)

"sekarang jam berapa seh? Tanya Hidan "Ini jam 6 malem emang kanapa?" Jawab Pein yang juga sudah kembali dari menjadi burung hantu "HAH! KAKUZU AYO PERGI KE KONOHA! AKU ADA JANJI SAMA DOKTER DI RS KONOHA JAM 6.15! AYO CEPETAN" Hidan langsung narik Kakuzu yang lagi makan bubur kacang ijo

"ELAH! GANGGU LO! YA UDAH AYO!" Kakuzu ngelempar makanannya ke muka Sasori "SIALAN LO KAKUZU!" Sasori teriak dengan muka yang penuh bubur kcang ijo

**Di RS konoha**

"Kamu lama banget sih nyetirnya!" Hidan marah-marah "Tadi aja tuh udah ngebut! Ini aja aku kelupaan pake baju akatsuki" Kata Kakuzu yang Cuma pake kaos putih polos sama celana boxer(gimana sih nulisnya?) Akatsuki. "Biarin aja, kan gaada juga yang mau sama kamu :P" Kata Hidan sambil terus lari ke ruangannya Tsunade yang kemaren

"Kamu nyuruh aku cepet-cepet tapi kamu sendiri pelan banget!" Kata Kakuzu yang ngeliat Hidan masih 500 meter dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang "Gimana mau cepet! Perut ku sakit banget! Dasar *&$%!^" Hidan maki-maki Kakuzu. Akhirnya Kakuzu ngegendong Hidan di punggungnya terus lari nerobos semua lantai sampai ke lantai 6

**Ruanganya Tsunade**

KREK! Suara pintu kebuka. *tumben banget kakuzu mau pelan-pelan kalo buka pintu*

"Kakuzu sama Hidan ya?" Tanya Tsunade "Iye!" Jawab KakuHida. Kakuhida pun masuk ke dalem ruangannya Tsunade. "Ada apa?" Tsunade nanya (nanya mulu) "Hidan tadi minta gw kesini katanya perutnya sakit, terus katanya dia ada janji harus ketemu lo" Jelas Kakuzu

"Oh iya, gw waktu itu pernah ngasih tau dia buat kesini hari ini ._. udah sekarang tidur aja di tempat tidur" Kata Tsunade ke Hidan

Hidan pun tiduran di tempat tidur terus mulai di periksa Tsunade. Pas bajunya Hidan dibuka pelan-pelan sama Tsunade., Kakuzu udah naik-turun (apanya ya?) emosinya -_- (jangan yandong). Terus pas Tsunade megang-megang perutnya Hidan, Kakuzu udah sampe ngigit-ngigit sandeul(sandal) jepitnya

Selesai di periksa Hidan duduk lagi di kursi sebelahan sama Kakuzu. Kakuzu mukanya masih merah ngeliat TsuHida moment tadi. Merah karena marah -_-

"Jadi kalo menurut gw sih mending Hidan di rumah sakit dulu aja takutnya sih dia harus ngelahirnin hari ini ._."Kata Tsunade yang disambut hangat dengan pingsannya Hidan

"Sekarang bawa aja dia ke kamar 123 di lantai 6, nanti jam 8 gw cek lagi si Hidan, gw lagi banyak kerjaan" "Ya udah" Jawab KakuHida "Iya Udah" Jawab Tsunade "Ya udah" "ya udah" "ya udah" "Ya.. kita ngapain sih! Udah pergi lo" Kata Tsunade. Kakuzhida pun pergi ke kamar yang tadi di bilangin

**Di kamar 123 lantai 6**

Kamarnya VIP bok! (VIP!) (Ruanga woy! Bukan VIP BigBang). Ruangannya gede, ada dapur kecilnya ada TV, ada macem-macem lah

"Aduh!" Hidan ngerasa ada yang ga beres sama perutnya "Napa?" Kakuzu ngeliat Hidan dengan tampang WOLES "Perut gw sakit ._. Kayanya baby nya nendang tapi tendangannya kaya kamu kalo nendang" Kata Hidan (ga kebayang kaya apa nendangnya) "Waw! Keras banget dong" "Iya"

Suasana sunyi hanya ada bunyi AC

"Kok kita kalo abis ngobrol suram amat sih!" Hidan marah "Mana aku tau!" Kakuzu juga marah "Kakuzu. Kira-kira nama anaknya siapa ?" "Siti nurbaya" Jawab Kakuzu sambil ngegending Hidan ke tempat tidur.

"#$&!)% anak kita tuh kembar dan laki-laki dua-duanya" Hidan emosian "Iya woles dikit napa" Kata Kakuzu sambil nenangin Hidan "Jadi siapa?" "Emm…gimana kalo yang anak yang mirip aku di kasih nama Hizu?" "ya udah bagus tuh, tumben otak mu lancer" "-_- terus yang satunya siapa?" "Kalo Jashin gimana?" "Ga mau! Sekalian aja Rhoma Irama kalo ga Rhido Rhoma" "Ih! Terus apa dong?" "Kalo Hiku? Jadi kan Hizu dan Hiku?udah hopeless aku nyari namanya" "Ya udah bagus kok ini kan hasih jeripayah kita nyari namanya" "Kita?! Aku doang dari tadi yang mikir!"

Akhirnya Kakuzu pasrah saja dan menelephone ke rumah Akatsuki

"_Moshi-moshi" _jawab orang di rumah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Pein

"Pein! Nih gw Kakuzu. Hidan hari ini harus di rumah sakit perkiraan Tsunade sih hari ini dia harus operasi! Jadi yang pasti tolong kesini siapa pun! Gw mau masak buat gw makan sendiri"

"_Iya tenang aja nanti pasti kita semua dateng kesana"_

"Terserah lo dah, pai-pai pulsa gw mau abis" Kakuzu pun mematikan HP nya( jago udah ga pelit lagi)

**Jam 8.00 di ruangan 123 lantai 6**

KRING…KRING… bunyi HP Kakuzu (HP apa telepon rumah?)

"Moshi-moshi"

"_Kakuzu nih gw Deidara. Kita udah sampe di RS . KITA SEMUA! Sekarang ruangan lo dimana?"_

"Di lantai 6 ruangan 123"

"_Ok"_ telepon langsung di matiin

Selang 1 detik

TOK.. TOK..TOK..

"Bentar!" Kakuzu teriak. Pas di buka pintunya Akatsuki langsung masuk "ruangan besar!" Teriak Tobi sambil nari-nari GaJe "Nih makanannya" Kisame ngelempar tempat makan gambar Hello Kitty yang isinya onigiri ada 15 "Arigatou" Kakuzu langsung makan sendiri sampe abis

"Hidan!" Teriak Itachi "Napa?"Jawab Hidan "Gw takut kalo disini sendiri ga ada lo" "Emang napa?" "Ada Sakura yang ngikutin gw terus!" "Terus hubungannya sama gw?" "Lo baru di RS beberepa jam aja makin bego ya! Kalo ada lo kan banyak yang ngeliatin lo juga jadu bukan gw doang yang harus sembunyi di topengnya Tobi!" Itachi marah-marah "ya sudah terimalah :P"

TOK..TOK

"Bentar" Kakuzu teriak (déjà vu?). Pas pintunya di buka munculah Tsunade sama Shizune lengkap dengan ton-ton. Para seme yang lagi enak-enak ngerayu ukenya terganganggu dengan kehadiran Tsunade ama SHizune and Ton-Ton

"WAH! SHIZUNE-SENPAI BAWA MAKANAN!" Kata Tobi sambil nunjuk Ton-Ton. Ton-ton pun kabur pas mau di tangkep Tobi.

"Sekarang udah jam 8 Hidan harus di cek dulu" Kata Tsunade. Terus ngecek Hidan, Shizune udah masang chakra di tangannya. Kisame bikin bila air terus ngelempar ke mukanya Shizune "Tenang aja kita ga akan ngapa-ngapain lo kok, mending lo simpen chakra lo buat nanti aja" Kata Itachi. Shizune yang di liatin pun diem dengan muka merah (bagi dia Itachi itu cakep) (kakek aja bangga!) *di amaterasu Itachi*

"AA!Sakit woy!" Hidan teriak sambil nabok tangannya Tsunade "Lo immortal tapi baru gw pagang perutnya langsung sakit!" Kata Tsunade "AA! Sakit!" Hidan maik teriak "Sakit? Ya udah kita operasi sekarang aja! Karena lo immortal lo ga bisa ngerasa sakit buat ngelahirin" Kata Tsunade "Kakuzu lo gendong deh dia ke kamar operasi gih, gw sama shizune mau siap-siap dulu"

KakuHida pun pergi ke kamar operasi, terus TsuZune pergi ke ruangan Tsunade buat siap-siappin alatnya. Sedangkan Akatsuki cengo di ruangan123. "Kita ngapain dong?" Kata Kabuto "Nunggu di depan ruangan operasinya aja yok" Sasori langsung jalan ke luar. Diikuti akatsuki minus KakuHidaSaso

**Di depan ruang operasi**

"Lo kok disini?" Tanya Deidara ke Kakuzu "Gw ga boleh masuk" Kakuzu ngejawab singkat-padat-jelas "Berapa lama sih kalo ngelahirin gitu?" zetsu paling ga suka nunggu "Kalo anaknya kembar biasanya 1 jam "Orochi ngejawab

**Setelah satu jam penuh penantian..**

"Kakuzu..tolong bangtuin nyambungin perutnya Hidan dong! Jarum buat ngejait kulitnya patah mulu gara-gara Hidan terlalu kuat!" Kata Shizune yang keluar dengan baju berdarah-darah "-_- iya" Kakuzu pun masuk terus nyambungin perutnya Hidan

**Di depan ruang operasi**

"lo kok keluar lagi?" Kata Itachi "Kita semua di suruh nunggu di ruangan tadi, nanti mereka bawa baby sama Hidan ke kamar lagi kok" Kata Kakuzu, dan akhirnya mereka semua pergi ke kamar 123

**Di kamar 123 setelah penantian lagi… (penantian mulu)**

Kakuzu keliatan panik nunggu Hidan. "pertama kalinya gw liat lo panic kalo nunggu Hidan" Konan kagum "-_- kalo gw ga panic itu artinya gw ga sayang Hidan" Jawab Kakuzu

TOK..TOK..

Pintu di buka dari luar dan Hidan masuk sambil jalan normal. Di susul sama Tsunade dan Shizune yang ngedorong baby di box baby yang bisa jalan.

"Kamu ga papa Hidan!" Kakuzu seneng banget ngeliat Hidan udah bisa jalan normal "Ternyata ga sakit loh waktu di operasi" Kata Hidan "-_- jelas lah! Lo kan immortal" Deidara sewot

Tsunade sama Shizune naro baby nya di samping tempat tidurnya Hidan "Nah semuanya lancar dan baby nya sehat-sehat aja,kalo mau besok udah boleh pulang" Kata Tsunade terus pergi keluar

"KAWAI!" Konan teriak-teriak ga jelas ngeliat babynya KakuHida "Terus namanya siapa?" Tanya Tobi yang baru dateng "Yang paling tua namanya Hiku dia mirip gw terus yang mirip kakuzu namanya Hizu" Jelas Hidan

Name: Hiku

Gender: Laki-laki

Ability: Immortal

Birth date: 17-3-2013

Name: Hizu

Gender: Laki-laki

Ability: Immortal dan memiliki 5 jantung

Birth date: 17-3-2013

Setelah puas ngeliatin baby nya KakuHida akatsuki minus KakuHida pulang lagi kerumah. Asal tau saja setiap couple sudah makmur dan punya mobil sendiri-sendiri.

**Keesokan harinya di ruangan 123 lantai 6**

"Kakuzu" Panggil Hidan pelan. Hidan ngeliat kakuzu tidur di sofa, terus dia jalan keaarah Kakuzu CUP! Satu ciuman mendarat di pipi Kakuzu. Kakuzu pun bangun "Kenapa Hidan?" Tanya Kakuzu "Kita kapan pulang? Aku udah bosen disini" Hidan ngepout sampe bibirnya panjangnya 5 meter

"Kamu harus sarapan dulu, aku mau bayar dulu" Pas Kakuzu mau keluar Hidan manggil "Kakuzu! Pake nih! Gw ga mau ada yang ngeliat lo pake kaos gitu doang" Kata Hidan sambil ngelempar baju akatsukinya ke Kakuzu "Iya" Kakuzu pun make baju nya terus jalan ke lobby buat ngurusin administrasi

**Di lobby RS**

"Ini pak bill nya (kaya di restaurant)totalnya jadi 5 juta ryo" Kata suster yang ada di meja kasir "ini" Kata Kakuzu ngasih uang 5 juta ryo "Terima kasih pak, ini tanda terimanya" Suster itu ngasih sepucuk kertas ke Kakuzu

**Di kamar 123**

Hidan lagi beres-beres barangnya buat pulang. Maklum, namanya juga immortal jadi bisa ngapain aja pasca hampir meninggal. Kakuzu pun nyampe dan ngebantuin Hidan. Setelah semuanya beres Kakuzu ngegedong Hizu dan bawa barangnya Hidan dan Hidan ngegendong Hiku. Mereka pun jalan ke parkiran. Ya terus pulang ke rumah.

**WAHH! Akhirnya anaknya kakuhida lahir! (seneng) (jingkrak-jingkrak)  
gw suka banget sama KakuHida!**

**Sorry nih baru update. Gw lagi males nulis, nah kalo mau liat apa yang akan terjadi dengan kapel-kapel berikutnya tunggu ya chapter selanjutnya**

**Kalo pada males nunggu nih gw kasih tau urutannya  
KakuHida  
KisaIta  
SasoDei  
OroKabu  
PeinNan  
ZetBi**

**Masing-masing 1 chapter tunggu ya **


	8. Chapter 8

Judul: Akatsuki's baby

Cast: Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Kabuto (ex-akatsuki), Tsunade and Shizune (dichapter kapan tauuu), Konan jadi cowok

Pairing: Kakuhida, Orokabu, Kisaita, PeinKo, SasoDei, Zetbi

Summary: Akatsuki punya bayi WAW! chapter 8 kawan B) Terinspirasi dari salah satu FF yg pernah gw baca. Agen T nih

**Di chapter yang dulu gw udah nyeritain tentang bayinya KakuHida yang udah lahir. Dichapter ini bakal ada tentang babynya KisaIta**

**Di ruang TV akatsuki**

"Kisame! Krim anti kerutku mana?" Teriak seseoarang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Itachi "Bentar aku lagi nyari makanan ikan buat aku!" Teriak ikan yang sedang kesusahan mencari pellet ikannya

Sudah 1 minggu sejak KakuHida pulang dari RS Konoha. Dan 1 minggu pula umur Hizu dan Hiku. Mereka sekarang sudah bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata mereka yang membuat Akatsuki seneng banget termasuk Zetsu. Karena udah author kasih tau ke Akatsuki kalo abis baby KakuHida lahir giliran selanjutnya adalah KisaIta.

Mereka lagi pusing mikirin baju-baju buat baby mereka terutama Itachi yang harus nyuruh kisame karena dia berdiri aja udah susah.

**Di kamar KakuHida**

Di tempat tidur ada Hidan yang lagi ngasih Hizu sama Hiku masing-masing satu botol susu. Hidan seneng banget ngeliat rambutnya Hiku yang mirip banget sama dia.

TOK..TOK..

"Hidan" Terdengar suara Kakuzu dari depan pintu (tumben kaga teriak) "Hm?" Jawab Hidan yang masih ngeliat kedua babynya. "Hidan" Kakuzu ngedeketin Hidan terus megang pundaknya Hidan. Hizu yang ngeliat Hidan di sentuh Kakuzu langsung ngegerakin tangannya ke Kakuzu terus keluar benang-benang dari tangannya

"Nani baby? Baby ga suka ngeliat chichi (papa) ngelus haha (mama)?" Kata Kakuzu sambil nyium pipi Hizu. Hiku malah narik rambutnya Kakuzu "Ite baby!" Kata Kakuzu terus ngelepasin pegangan tangan Hiku di rambutnya. Hidan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kakuzu dan ke dua babynya

**Mari kita tinggalkan mereka (keluarga bahagia) [Nangis dipojokan(?)]**

"Zetsu senpai! Tobi mau makan" Tobi ngerengek ke Zetsu "Sabar dong kan deidara lagi masak" Kata Zetsu yang daunnya tinggal ½ doang "Senpai! T_T tobi laper!" Tobi nangis sampe guling-gulingan di lantai

"DEIDARA! Cepetan masaknya" Zetsu teriak."Katsu!" Dan seketika itu juga terdengar DUAR! Ada suara ledakan dari dapur. Deidara pun keluar dari dapur bawa makanan "Itadakimasu" Kata Akatsuki yang tiba-tiba secara mistis udah ngumpul semua di ruang makan.

Selesai makan mereka pun kembali ke ruangan kamar masing-masing. Karena udah melem mereka semua pun tertidur.

**Di tengah malam nan gelap di kediaman akatsuki**

"KISAME!" Terdengar teriakan Itachi dari kamar KisaIta "Kenapa?" Jawab kisame yang masih setengah ngantuk "Perutku sakit" Itachi nangis "Ya udah biarin aja nanti kan ilang sendiri" Kisame pun melanjutkan tidurnya "Amaterasu!" Teriak Itachi dan Kisame pun terbakar

Setelah perjuangan memastikan api, Kisame pun bangun dan menatap keatrah Itachi

"Kenapa sih? Sekarang tuh baru jam 12 melem aku ngantuk banget" Kisame ngomong ke Itachi "Tapi perutku sakit kita ke RS aja yuk" Kata Itachi "Ok, sekarang aku beresin baju buat kamu sama baby dulu. Kamu nunggu di mobil ya. Kunci mobilnya ada di atas aquarium(?)" Itachi pun menunggu di mobil sementara Kisame membereskan bajunya dan baju babynya.

**Di RS Konoha**

"TSUNADE!" Kisame teriak dari depan pintu lobby sambil ngegendong Itachi. Semua orang yang ada di lobby itulangsung ngeliat ke arah Kisame sambil ketakutan.

"Baka Kisame! Jangan teriak-teriak napa, sekarang bawa dia ke ruangan operasi yang waktu itu" Kata Tsunade yang langsung nemuin Kisame pas denger Kisame teriak.

**Di ruang operasi**

"Gw boleh masuk kaga?" Tanya Kisame "Kaga" Tsunade ngejawab sambil nyiapin peralatan buat operasi "Kalo gw mau ngeliat babynya gw boleh masuk ga?" "Kaga" "Kalo Itachi pengen liat gw, gw boleh masuk ga?" "Kaga" "Kalo.." "KAGA!. POKOKNYA KAGA! LO BALEH MASUK KALO GW UDAH NYURUH MASUK!" Kata Tsunade sambil ngedorong Kisame keluar.

BLUBUK! BLUBUK! BLUBUK! Suara Hpnya Kisame (ringtonenya keren kan)

"Moshi-moshi" Kata Kisame _"Kisame lo dimana?"_ Ternyata yang nelpon itu Sasori "Gw di rumah sakit, Itachi lagi di operasi, besok kita pulang, emang kenapa?" _"Tobi pengen makan lollipop rasa ikan(?) yang lo kasih waktu itu"_ " Tengah malem?" _"Iya"_ "Ya udah, besok suruh dia kesini aja" _"Dia maunya pasti bareng kita semua"_ "Ya udah lo bareng-bareng lah kesini" _"Oke"_

Dalam 1 jam operasi berjalan lancar. Anaknya Itachi sama Kisame lahir dan laki-laki.

**Di lantai 6 ruangan 123**

'kok ga ada kolam renangnya sih? Gw kan mau berenang' pikir Kisame pas masuk ke kamar tempat nanti Itachi tidur. Dia pun menunggu dengan sabar selama 1 jam.

1 jam penantian

TOK.. TOK

Pintu pun terbuka (kok serem) Masuklah Itachi di dorong Tsunade di kursi dorong yang buat rumah sakit itu loh! (gw g tau namanya). Terus Shizune masuk juga sambil ngebawa babynya. Di box yang bisa di dorong.

"KAWAI!" Kisame teriak-teriak pas ngeliat muka babynya mirip itachi "Untung ni anak ga mirip lo Me" Kata Tsuande. Yang sejak sebelum operasi udah berdoa moga-moga anaknya Itachi mukanaya ga kaya Ikan *di sahameda* "BAKA KISAME! Jangan teriak-teriak, gw kan mau tidur terus babynya juga mau tidur" Itachi yang udah sampe di tempat tidur marah-marah (cepet amat udah sampet tempat tidur)

"Emm.. Eto.. Oyasuminasai" Kata Shizune sambil ngacir keluar abis naro babynya KisaIta disamping tempat tidurnya Itachi "Napa dia?" Kisame ngeliat shizune dengan tampang ikan (emang ikan kan) "Dia kesenangan deket-deket Itachi, Udah pai-pai gw mau tidur juga" Tsunade pun keluar dari kamar KisaIta

"Itachi, nama baby kita siapa?" Tanya Kisame "Kalo Kisaita gimana?" Itachi nyaranin "Kok aneh?" "Nama kamu yang bikin aneh -_- kalo Kisachi?" "Bagus tuh namanya, Oke deh"

Name: Kisachi

Gender: Laki-Laki

Ability: Memiliki Sharingan dan bisa melakukan semua jutsu yang di lakukan Kisame

Birth date: 24-3-2013

KisaIta pun tidur. Kisame tidur di sofa yang waktu itu di tidurin kakuzu pas nungguin Hidan juga. 'buset nih sofa bau nya apek banget abis ditidurin Kakuzu' pikir Kisame (tapi tetep di tidurin)

**Pagi hari jam 7 pagi**

TOK..TOK….

"Bentar" Kisame pun ngebukain pintu, Itu Akatsuki,semuanya termasuk KakuHida and Hizu sama Hiku. "KAWAI!" Konan teriak gaje (déjà vu) pas ngeliat babynya Itachi lagi minum susu di botol. "Kisame-senpai! Tobi mau lollipop yang rasa ikan!" Tobi teriak-teriak sambil guling-guling di lantai sambil ngigitan kuku kaki(?) "Nih Tobi" Kisame ngelemparin Tobi 1 lollipop rasa ikan yang dia bawa semua di tas.

"Jadi kalian kapan pulang? Ikan nya Kisame udah ada 10 yang ngambang (padahal ikannya kisame Cuma ada 5)" Kata Kabuto "Gw mulu lagi yang disuruh makanin ikan mati" Kata Zetsu "Lo kan emang tong sampah" Akatsuki minus Zetsu teriak ke Zetsu "Kita sih maunya hari ini" Kata Itachi "Kalo gitu gw bayar dulu deh"

Kisame pun ngebayar biaya perawatan sebesar 3 juta ryo (gw baru tau ryo itu mahal banget deh) setelah itu mereka nongkron disana dulu. Sebuah keajaiban terjadi Tiba-tiba aja Hizu sama Hiku bisa ngerangkak. Karena kaget mereka bisa ngerangkak, KakuHida Langsung manggil Tsunade

"Dan, baby lo ini immortal jadi pertumbuhannya cepet tapi tenang aja mereka juga ga gampang tua. Menurut riset gw (jangan percaya biasanya salah) di umur 1 tahun anak lo udah bisa lari" Tsunade ngejelasin "Oke" Kata KakuHida. Terus mereka bareng-bareng ngedorong Tsunade keluar kamar

"Jadi… Sekarang udah jam 12 gw mau makan siang" Kata deidara "Kita makan di rumah aja ya" Kata Sasori "Mari kita pulang" Kata Kisame sambil ngegendong Kisachi.

Mereka pun pulang dengan selamat (kaya perjalanan panjang aja)

**Udah selese chapter 8 tunggu ya kelanjutannya ^^**

**Kisame: GW nista amat sehhh di FF lo  
Agen T: Mending lo masih gw masukin  
Kisame: Sialan lo  
Agen T: Diem deh ikan! *kabur*  
Kisame: *tangkep* *deketin muka*  
Agen T: Mau ngapain lo!  
Kisame: CIpok lo!  
Agen T:AAAAA! HIDAN!KAKUZU!ORCHIMARU!KABUTO!  
Hidan, Kakuzu, Orochi, Kabuto: Kasian deh lo!  
Agen T:AAAA! T_T malang banget idup gw, bukannya princess and frog ini price (gw kan ganteng) and fish (donghae dong)**


End file.
